thesandspurfandomcom-20200215-history
Social Media
The Sandspur, like most news outlets, can be found on a multitude of social media accounts. Each of those accounts is listed below along with some general posting tips for future users. General Posting Tips *'Keep professional. '''This is not a place for The Sandspur to get into a heated argument or for you to vent about the crappy meal you had at the campus center. *'Limit the exclamation points and chatspeak. Yes, we are college students, but we are also a media organization. No professional business is going to fill their posts with three exclamation points after every sentence. One is enough. Try to limit yourself to one exclamation point per post and never more than one at the end of a sentence. *'''Delete URL text after Facebook has grabbed URL. Once the little Facebook box appears at the bottom of your post advertising the URL with a picture, you can delete the URL text from the post. *'Use photos or video whenever possible. '''Photos and videos are the best ways to engage your audience. *'Use interactive posts when possible.' Ask questions. Post a caption contest. Do something that asks your audience to do something in return. *'Share information about free food. Free food attracts students. Post about it often. *'Do not link to other media outlets. '''This is a general rule for most media outlets. Promote our content, not someone else’s. *'Be timely. 'Social media posts may make more sense to happen right after something happens on campus—which may not be during your normally scheduled work hours. Be flexible and willing to post updates when needed. *'Schedule Posts. Find Throwback Thursday photos by looking at old Sandspurs and plan them out for the entire semester by clicking the clock button at the bottom left of a post. Plan out posts for major holidays as well. *'1-3 Posts daily.' Always have at least one post per day, never more than three. Scheduling Posts Consider creating a content calendar at the beginning of the semester that plans out—and possibly schedules—posts for the next month or the rest of the semester. This can help with busy times of the year when you do not have enough time to think up a unique posting idea. A plan could be set up about which days of the week equal what kinds of posts as well, such as: *Mondays: post about weekly meeting at 6 p.m. *Tuesday: Meet the Staff (photo/basic Q&A) *Wednesday: tease upcoming issue *Thursday: Throwback Thursday & link to new content *Friday: promote weekly video *Saturday: something about Orlando *Sunday: post upcoming free food list for the next week Also consider starting a rotational system—have each person on staff take a day of the week to post on. Facebook Accounts The Sandspur can be found on Facebook through its professional page as well as through multiple groups: *Sandspurians Public Group : used to reach out to the Rollins community *Sandspur Staff Private Group : used to talk to staff members only *Sandspur Photo Peeps Public Group : used to talk to photographers 'Making or Removing Admin' You must be an admin to make someone else an admin. #Go to “The Sandspur” Facebook page. #Click “Edit Page” at the top of the page. #Select “Manage Admin Roles.” #Type the name of someone to make them a “Content Creator” or “Manager” (“Content Creators” are typically interns, “Managers” are typically executive staff). #Push the “x” beside someone’s name to remove them. 'Creating an Event' You must be an admin on The Sandspur Facebook page to create an event. #Go to “The Sandspur” Facebook page. #Click on the “events” image below the cover photo. #In the top right corner select “Create Event.” #Type in: ##Name of event ##Details, including location of Sandspur office. ##When (select date and time) ##Push create. #After creating event, add a cover photo using a Sandspur image. #“Join” the event. #Invite any Rollins-related friends. Note: You cannot invite everyone who likes “The Sandspur” page to the event anymore. You can only invite your friends or post the link to the event on pages around Facebook. Anyone who joins the event can invite their friends to attend as well. 'Scheduling a Post' #Go to “The Sandspur” Facebook page. #Scroll down to the page’s feed. #Fill in the box below. ##Type the post in the white space. ##Schedule the date/time for the post with the clock on the left. ##Add a location with the middle button. ##Add a photo or photos by clicking on the camera button Other Social Media Accounts *Twitter *Instagram *Vine *LinkedIn **Company Page **Group Page *Flickr *YouTube